Space Rangers
Origin "The Space Rangers! Their mission, the protection of the spaceways in the year 2552! Jupiter, Saturn, Venus, Mars, Mercury...and countless other stopping points in the solar system...recognize the Space Rangers and their uniforms of stratospheric blue as champions of interplanetary law and order...jets away...and from their space quarters in New Minerva, capital of the planet Minerva, once called Earth...the rangers are off in the cause of justice!" The Space Rangers of this grouping are Commodore Rex Clive , second-in-command Adjutant Speed Lansing, Jim Jones, Bob Barry, and Stella Dawn. In their debut story, the Space Rangers are pitted against a Martian named Nucleo, as Bob Barry says, "the mad Martian with a thousand faces!" Space Rangers Jones and Barry are sent to Gamma 3 space station, there to be greeted by Spaceman Yelmah. Yelmah informs them the rest of his crew fell ill due to a leak in the space station before falling unconscious himself. Jim Jones gets socked by Yelmah while trying to assist the spaceman. Bob Barry soon realizes Yelmah had impersonated Jim, and was actually Nucleo all along. Nucleo leaves the Space Rangers securely locked away while he meets the unsuspecting Captain Arax when the Staritania, a large space liner, lands at Gamma 3. Bob Barry and Jim Jones feel the "mighty monarch of the spaceways" as the Staritania is known, land at Gamma 3. In their spacesuits,Bob and Jim pry open the space trap and float over to the Staritania. Instead of reporting immediately to Captain Arax, Bob talks Jim into seeing the Galaxy Gals show aboard ship, which an advertising poster informs them about. Bob Barry is rebuffed by one of the Galaxy Gals, to which Jim Jones decides they should report to the captain. When they report to Captain Arax, he has them arrested immediately by two of Nucleo's hencmen, revealing Nucleo has taken over the captain's form. When asked by Space Ranger Barry what happens if they don't give an 'all well' message demanded by Nucleo, the henchman replies the ship's passengers will be dumped. The Space Rangers have no choice but to go along. When giving the message, however, Jim identifies as Bob and vice versa, alerting Space Ranger Speed Lansing to something amiss. Lansing reports the matter to Rex Clive, who immediately sets course for the Staritania. Two of the Galaxy Gals, one of them being revealed later as Stella Dawn, show up with blasters. The handily take control of Staritania with the aid of Space Rangers, Bob Barry and Jim Jones. With a group of responding Space Ranger spacecraft, Speed notices the Staritania crew readying space guns, and sends a message to Rex in his ship. Rex plans to get aboard the Staritania and stop them. When they board, Space Ranger Barry assures Rex Clive he and Jim have everything under control. One of the Galaxy Gals introduces herself as Ensign Stella Dawn of the Space Transport Auxiliary Reserve, and points out it was her and her the actions of the other Galaxy Gal that got things under control. Rex says he knew of Stella's presence, depending on her competency. Later, Bob Barry asks Stella for a date, yet she prefers Jim Jones for the task. Public Domain Appearances * Space Adventures #1-6 See Also * Space Adventures #1 at Digital Comic Museum Category:Lou Morales - Creator Category:Charlton Characters Category:1952 Debuts Category:Teams Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Non-Powered Characters